


Too dumb to die

by Spindizzy



Series: Uncharted fic [9]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: If Nate wasn't sixteen and stupid, he wouldn't spend as much time nearly getting shot.





	Too dumb to die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Zone prompt "silver". Set pre-canon but draws upon events from Uncharted 3.

If Nate wasn't been sixteen and stupid, maybe Sully wouldn't have to drag him around by the scruff of his neck when bullets started flying. But Nate _was_ sixteen and stupid, so they both had stained glass in their hair, an altar for cover, and fourteen guys with guns heading down the nave – and the damn kid was still trying to squirm out from under Sully's arm.

"The hell d'you think you're doing?!"

"I can make it!" Nate snapped, half muffled by Sully's shirt. "The tower's right above us, I can go out the window and up, I just need a distraction!"

The hell of it was, Sully immediately started doing the math. If the kid didn't get shot, it was about a hundred feet up to the top of the spire, about the same down the other way off the cliff if he slipped. But if he _didn't_ slip —

"Sure you wanna get killed for a pretty silver icon?" Sully asked, loosening his grip just a little. Enough that he could see Nate grinning at him like he'd already won.

"Nah, but the map on the back's probably worth it."

Sully rolled his eyes, but reached for the grenades.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come and yell about Uncharted at any point, please join me on twitter at @spindilly or Dreamwidth as Spindizzy!


End file.
